the Christmas Gift
by Kage and Hizashi
Summary: Sasuke gives Naruto his gift early... but its the wrong one... find out what happens. Yea, this is a little late.


The Christmas Gift

A Naruto story

By: Hizashi

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasu/Naru.

Summary: Sasuke Give Naruto his Christmas gift early, but what happens when he gives him the wrong gift, and Sasuke's secret is let into the light? Modern day

It was a beautiful day. The bright yellow sun was in a clear blue sky, making it a slightly warmer day for a December 20th. It was all something that made him think of his best friend, one hyper-active blond haired, blue eyed… Naruto. They had been friends since they were ten, and were always around each other. It was the one thing though. That on the 20th Sasuke gave Naruto his gift, and then left. Naruto would always give him a present before Christmas, but the blonde would always open his gift early. But Naruto didn't know he knew.

So stepping up to the door of the town house that Naruto lived Sasuke knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later the door opened, to show a sleepy blonde with a black night cap and boxers. Sleepy blue eyes looking at him. "S-Sasuke-teme? What are you doing?"

Sasuke forced himself not to look at Naruto's body. It was something that he couldn't get enough of. "Morning Dobe." He held out the blue-wrapped, silver-bowed Gift to Naruto, who blushed and took it. "I was just dropping this by."

Naruto smiled brightly at him, and walked inside, nodding for him to follow. Sasuke only then allowed himself to let his eyes move over Naruto's nice back and butt, drinking in the sight with his eyes as he stepped in and closed the door. Glad that the black pants her wore were baggy and the shirt a bit too big. It hide the aching flesh that hardened at the sight.

Slipping his shoes off he followed Naruto into the Living room to watch Naruto place his present lovingly next to the tree before turning to him. "Would you like some Coffee?"

"Sure." Sasuke watched Naruto leave the Living room, to the kitchen, before returning with two cups of steaming coffees… one pitch black; handed to Sasuke, and he kept the soft-brown colored one for himself. "Are you going to go to Kiba's yearly party?"

"Of course." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Will you be able to make it this year?" Sasuke shrugged. For them and their friends, it was the best party, but for the past two years Sasuke's work had kept him from going. This year he really wanted to go. "I hope you can. There is a rumor that Kiba is going to ask Neji to marry him."

"It would be about damned time." Sasuke sighed. Kiba and Neji had been going out of five years, and loved each other dearly. It was something Sasuke was highly jealous of. They had the ones they loved… He didn't. Looking at Naruto, he realized Naruto was looking sad, yet star-eyed. "What's up, Naruto?"

"It would be nice to have a love like that." Naruto blinked, seeming to realize he said it aloud, he shook his head. "They are too perfect for each other."

Sasuke's heart started to ache, and he knew he should go. "Yeah…" He glanced at the clock and cursed. "I have to go."

Naruto nodded, and walked him to the door, taking his cup, and watched Sasuke slip his shoes on. "Very well." He smiled at Sasuke with one of his bright smiles. "Give me a call later, Kay? And promise that if you can go to the party to let me know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled at Naruto, before winking. "Yes, dear." the joke was something that always was there, even if it hurt both of them. "I'll talk to you later, Naruto." and with that Sasuke was out the door and down the street. Idly touching the place where his aching heart was located in his chest. "Damnit Naruto. You are driving me crazy."

"Sasuke…" Naruto watched the dark-haired God leave his house, and closed the door behind him before walking into the kitchen and placing the cups in the sink before heading to the living room. His eyes on the present for him. "I wonder what he is giving me this year?"

He walked to the present and touched the beautiful bow, before stopping and walking away. "I can't. Not yet."

Sasuke was tired, unlocking the door to his house, stepping in, closing it behind him, and locking it. He took his shoes off, and then his jacket, and threw the keys on his table at the door. He walked into the living room, before throwing himself on the sofa. He home was tasteful, with blacks and dark blues and hints of silver here and there.

He didn't have a tree, but there was a box, just like the one he gave to Naruto sitting not far away. Along with a pen and a pad of paper. He sat up… and grabbed the pad of paper and the pen. Opening the pad he started to write. His hand flowing gently over the paper, with love mixed with sadness and pain in his eyes.

Naruto had somehow kept from the box all day, and now he was sitting there staring at it. His heart, like with any gift Sasuke gave him was beating hard in his chest as he reached out and touched the bow. He knew with all his being he shouldn't do it. But Sasuke always made it sooo easy to peek. He tugged on the tail of the bow, with came apart with ease.

Sasuke folded the paper up after finishing and tugged the tail of the bow on the box, before opening the box… In sat what he wasn't thinking he'd see. A lovely wooden box with a fox on the top…. Sasuke's face went white. "Oh shit."

Naruto opened the gift with gentleness, and blinked at what was in the box. Pieces of paper? All with his name on them. He frowned and picked up the first one. It was dated, May 12... Three years ago.

Dear Naruto,

Today was very nice. I enjoyed getting to spend time with you and our friends. Well…. Mainly just you. It was a great idea to do to the water park, even if I was an ass, sorry about that.

You can't really be mad at me through. Its really all your fault. How much of your wet skin do you think anyone could handle of you? Watching the water slide over your toned abs, and legs caused an ache that afterwards, took three cold showers and my Hand to ease, and it STILL hurts.

I still can't believe that idiot blonde wanted in your pants. Which, the reason he finally left was because of me, thank you! I wasn't going to let that Loser have you. Even though I can't have you.

I think… after two years of doing this I have realized something. I may never get myself to give you any of these damn letters. But… I before thought this was just a faze I was going through.

Today proved other wise.

I…I think I have fallen in love with you. My best friend! God. If you ever got a hold of these you would think I am a crazy idiot… a stalker. Some nasty perv.

--Sasuke.

Naruto blushed brightly as he read the letter, and folded it up…. Placing it in the box… His heart beating wildly. Sasuke… Sasuke… He…

The door bell rang and Naruto frowned, closing the lid to the box, and retieing the bow, he walked to the door, and opened it. Sasuke stood in front of him, with a Box that looked just like the one he just opened… He realized then Sasuke hadn't meant to give him the one he had. It kind of hurt.

"Sorry Naruto. I gave you the wrong box it would seem." Sasuke looked pale, and scared. Naruto took pity on him. And blinked foolishly, before shaking his head.

"Silly Sasuke! Next time don't wrap them the same!" he smiled and walked in, grabbing the box, and walking to Sasuke, no aware of the one letter on the floor. They switched boxes, and Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other.

"Sorry Naruto, really. I realized it when I got home to day and looked to see who's box it was… and of course cursed myself a lot of ways. I am an idiot."

"Oh it's okay Sasuke. I am sure a lot of people do that. No worries." Naruto smiled. "I was just going to bed… so… I'll talk to you later, Kay?"

Sasuke nodded, blankly blinked when the door closed in his face… Did Naruto look sad? He shook his head as he headed home. Looking at the box… it looked different.

Naruto let a few tears slip down and walked into the living room. He sat the box by the tree, and sat himself on the floor. It took a minute before he saw the letter on the floor. Picking it up He saw his name. Opening it, he read.

Dear Naruto,

I can't keep doing this. I can't tell you how much I want to touch you. I can't tell you that I think of anyone but you. And I sure as hell don't want anyone else to have you. So I took the job. As of the first I will be moving to the USA, and all that. This way you can live your life without me trying to fuck it up. I still Love you… and that's the reason why… I can't keep hiding this hunger for you much longer. -truly yours- Sasuke.

Naruto's heart ached worst as the tears poured down his face. Letting the letter slipped from his fingers, her walked to his bedroom, and cried himself to sleep.

Sasuke opened the box he had took from Naruto and looked through the letters… then it clicked. Naruto had already read a letter, and one was missing. Sasuke looked at the one Naruto had read, and shivered. He knew. He knew. Sasuke stared at the letter… unseeing.

Four days went by. Neither said a word to each other. Neither even saw each other. And it was the day of the party. Naruto got up and headed down stairs, glancing at the gift Sasuke had for him, before seeing the other box. He blinked. He was seeing things…. He had to be.

Walking to the box he opened it…. Inside was all the letters, but a note was on top, already opened, with Sasuke's handwriting, and a key taped to the note. Naruto, shakingly picked up the Letter.

Dear Naruto,

I am an idiot, and a fool. I am sorry… very sorry. I… as you must have guessed, didn't want you to find my letters. I wanted to one day be able to tell you myself. But I don't know how. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… Until I can one day regain the trust I need to be your friend, You can have your key back. I will be leaving soon… and… I'll return in a year. I can only hope you won't hate me so much when I return. I do love you. -Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he looked at all the other letters and then opened the other gift. The wooden box with a fox made him smiled. He touched it… and then realized. He didn't get Sasuke anything… but Sasuke had just give him something he always wanted… even if the idiot didn't know it.

Getting up Naruto quickly dressed and ran out the door and down the street. Towards Kiba's house.

20 minutes later Naruto was at Kiba's house, panting as he knocked. The door was answered by Neji who blinked. "Naruto… What are you doing here?"

Naruto was to busy trying to get his breath, so Neji kept talking. "I thought you would have been with Sasuke, helping him pack. He is leaving to marrow afternoon."

Naruto looked shocked, as he looked up at Neji. "When… When?"

Neji looked shocked. "He didn't tell you? He is getting off work in an hour, and is going to be packing."

"T…That BASTRED!" Naruto's anger was clear as he turned on his heels and took off. Leaving a smirking Neji, with Kiba looking at his older lover.

"Neji… Sasuke asked us to not tell Naruto." Kiba said wrapping an arm around the taller boy.

"It's time for them to get to gather. This may be just the push." the two smiled at each other.

Sasuke had just arrived home and was making some tea before he got started in packing when the door was thrown open… Blinking he walked into the living room…. To see a very very pissed off Naruto. "YOU!"

Sasuke stood shell shocked as he watched the shorter, blonde boy storm up to him. "You WILL go to Neji and Kiba's party. You will tell them Why you feel the need to go to the USA. And then You will come back here, and WE are going to talk!"

Naruto turned around walking to the door… stopping in the door way. "and if you don't I'll be sure you wished you had never been born." With that he was gone. Sasuke was left shaking like a leaf, and harder then he had even been in his life.

"Holy… Fuck…." He barely realized that he was actually listening to the Blonde would he find himself at Neji's and getting ready to tell them all the truth. Naruto's blazing blue eyes watching him the whole time from the back.

"I have something I need to tell everyone." He started. "I am leaving to go to the USA, because I have… fallen in love…" a few sighs and giggles. "with… Naruto." And the yelling and bitching began. Leaving him no time to realize Naruto was gone.

Almost two hours later he was at his front door… feeling as if he had just had the shit beat out of him. It seemed in the end, then only thing that was offered was a 'If you hurt Naruto, we kill you.'

He shivered. Kiba had in fact asked Neji to marry him, and he of course said yes. During this is when He slipped out. Now he looked at his front door wanting nothing more then to curl up in his bed and never come out. But Naruto had told him they were going to talk… So steeling himself, he walked into the quite, house. Taking off his shoes, and jacket he looked around. No Naruto.

He placed his keys on the little table, and blinked when he felt paper. Looking at it. He read: "I am waiting, teme. In your room."

So he, with a more the slight sudden interested headed up the steps and into to his room…. On the door was another note. "I hope you like your present. We are still going to talk." He blinked at the last two words however. "Be gentle?"

Opening the door, He looked around until his eyes hit the bed. On top of which was a Naruto…. With only little shiny green boxers…. Wearing a bright red ribbon around his neck, with a tag. Slowly he walked to the Blonde, who watched his every move… he reached out and picked up the tag… "To: Sasuke….. From: Naruto…."

He couldn't say anything. His eyes looked up into Naruto's and it hit him hard. Naruto was giving him… himself. He reached out…. In utter awe, and lightly touched Naruto's cheek. The blonde blushed as he leaned into the touch, not saying a word… he didn't need to. The whole thing was on his face, in his eyes. Sasuke felt himself smiled.

Then he touched his lips to Naruto's. Something he had only dreamt of… and something that was far better then any dream. Naruto's lips were soft, inviting, and sweet. A little of Sasuke's control slipped and his hand moved from Naruto's cheek to the back of his head, as he parted his own lips, and licked Naruto's. His beloved Blonde gasped as the new feeling sent shivers into him. Sasuke's tongue slide into Naruto's mouth and left no spot untouched.

Sasuke, who was now very sure he couldn't get any harder, pushed Naruto backwards, to lay on the bed, and followed so he was laying over Naruto, his body rubbing against the blonde's. The smaller boy moaned against the dark's lips. Then Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's neck suckling, biting… leaving mark after mark as his hands mapped out every inch of Naruto's body. The blonde moved his fingers over Sasuke, before unbuttoning the dress shirt Sasuke was wearing and pushing it off… Then was the pants.

Naruto was trembling so bad that Sasuke moved to look at him. "Naruto… we don't have to do this… It's okay."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his blue eyes. "I am going to do this." there was something in Naruto's eyes. "I Want you. Now."

Sasuke realized that Naruto wanted him just as bad, if not worst as he wanted him. It made Sasuke smile as he kissed Naruto again, stripping them both of the only clothe they had on… their boxers. The heat from Naruto's Member hit his own, causing the need to be in and with him even worst. So Sasuke pressed his member against Naruto's. They were the same… both a very good size.

"Damn… I want to be in you." Sasuke's whisper sent a shiver through Naruto as he pulled out a tube… pink taking over his cheeks. Sasuke's eyebrow went up. Naruto either knew what he was doing, or looked everything up. Naruto poured some of the liquid like stuff into his hand and then wrapped His hand around Sasuke's Member.

Sasuke gasped, pleasure throbbing into his body, as Naruto rubbed the liquid on him, everywhere, being bold in the touch, and yet so gentle and slow. It was driving him insane, to the point of grabbing Naruto's wrists and pinning those wicked hands over his blonde head. Sasuke spoke though pants, his eyes looking deep into Naruto's eyes. "Is…. Is… this… your… First?"

The Pink on Naruto's cheeks darkened a few shades, as he nodded at Sasuke. His legs moving, there bodies rubbing together in a delightful way, robbing Sasuke of his thoughts for a time. Coming back to the world when Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's hips, and pulled him close, inviting him into his warmth and embrace.

Sasuke blushed, so close to what he wanted, that everything was hard to think. He looked down at the blonde vixen, Seeing the hunger and need in his blue eyes. Sasuke had a need to say something, so he did. "Naruto. Before this happens, I need to tell you." The Blonde just laid there, looking innocent, and so fucking hot. "If I do this… I won't let you go. In anyway. In all ways I'll take you. I won't let you away from me."

Naruto's voice cut in strong. "Sasuke." He looked at Naruto as the boy smiled that smile that made him weak in the knees. "I love you… I have for a long time… And I am not going to stop, I don't want to."

Sasuke's control over himself and emotions fell as he Kissed Naruto hard. Tears in his eyes, the happiness he has ever been. It the kiss, as Naruto returned it, He slipped into Naruto's hot tightness. A hand going to Naruto's member, stoking and rubbing it. The Blonde whimpered and then Moaned. He trembled as Sasuke moved slowly, gently in and out until the blonde was able to handle it. Then Sasuke's control completely died… Naruto and him both screaming their Pleasure until both saw fireworks.

They took forever to come back to earth from the highs of heaven. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke's side, Sasuke rubbing Naruto's back. This is when Naruto spoke. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Naruto."

"Sasuke?" He looked at the blonde, who was watching him with bright blue eyes. "You can't leave now." Sasuke gave Naruto a funny look, before understanding hit him. "Before you say any thing…. I won't let you go either. I have been trying to find a way to tell you that I am in love with you for a long time. I just never knew what you would say. However. Now that I know. I am not going to leave. It hurt when you acted like the letters were for someone else. It hurt when you said that you were leaving because you thought I was mad at you. And I will never forgive you if you even try to leave."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's lips softly, and then pulled the blonde on top of him, not breaking the kiss. After a bit he did though. "I am never going to leave you."

"Good." They kept kissing along with other things.

A year Later:

"I can't believe Neji and Kiba are adopting children!" Giggled a blonde guy with blue eyes, which were shining up at his boyfriend of a year. "They are tooo cute!"

The black hair man smiled as he looked down at the blonde. His arm being clung to by the silly boy. Sasuke Grinned. "Yeah. It was a bit of a shock. I thought they were raise dogs, not people."

"Sasuke!" Naruto giggle as he let the darker boy lead him into their home… Which looked different. A large tree with white and blue. Most of the gifts that had been under the tree were to people. The few that were left were to them both from friends, but there was one to Sasuke from Naruto… But Sasuke had yet to give his own Present.

"Okay!" Naruto moved and picked up the gift from him to his boyfriend, handing it over. They had agreed they should always do theirs for each other first. Sasuke took the gift and opened it. A beautiful Photo album layed in the box. Pulling he out he opened it out. Pictures of Him and Naruto were in it.. A few with their friends… but most were of just the two of them during their first year together.

"I love it Naruto… thank you." He looked at the Blonde and kissed him softly on the lips, placing his gift gently on the table next to them.. Breaking off the kiss he knelt down. "I've been wanting to ask you this question for a longtime."

Naruto's eyes widened, Staring down at Sasuke with then cutest look of shock. "Naruto… will you Marry Me? Will you take the vows that will makes sure everyone will know you are mine, and mine alone… Will you in another year, if we are ready Adopt children, and have a family with me?"

Naruto turned red…. And kept staring at him through the whole thing… Tears pouring from his eyes as it was a minute before he suddenly pounced Sasuke with so much force they were on the floor, Hugging each other. "Hell Yea! Of course I will you teme!"

Sasuke pulled out a simple, beautiful gold band with a custom craving, of "Sasuke & Naruto forever" around the band. Sasuke then kissed Naruto, who wasn't aware of someone recording the whole thing.

Once the Kiss was broken, Sasuke stood up, then swept Naruto into his arms, and carried him to their bedroom.

The Persons holding the camera turned it to themselves, and smiled, waving. Kiba and Neji spoke together in a whisper. "You two should be told. Sasuke had the boxes in different rooms, we switched them. And so. Let us be the first to say … IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU TWO HARD HEADED IDIOTS!!!"

The next morning… after watching the tape Sasuke didn't know if he should be pissed or thankful… Naruto just kept blushing for a week, and fingering the ring. They got married, Adopted kids off the street, and loved each other so much that they died at the same time, Old and warm in each others arms.

The perfect happy ending.


End file.
